1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of action games and more specifically to mechanical action games that can be carried in a person's pocket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of games have a size that will permit them to be carried around in a pocket. Such games vary in type from pocket chess sets to hand held pin ball games. Recently electronic games with LCD displays have taken over a large portion of the market for pocket sized games.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a mechanically operated pocket sized game that provides a similar challenge to the electronic games.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a pocket sized game having mechanical elements that interact with the actions of the player to provide a challenge in the play of the game.